


Smell of your skin

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [27]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: Keanu’s coming home after being away for a press tour.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Series: Keanu ficfest! [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438567
Kudos: 27





	Smell of your skin

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr based on the prompt: "You’re wearing THAT knowing Im right here?"

You woke up to the feel of his lips against your neck, his beard scratching your skin, making you smile and blink your eyes open, turning to face him.

You had laid on the couch to wait up for him but fell asleep. The TV was still on, showing infomercials so you knew it was pretty late.

“You didn’t have to wait up for me, sweetheart,” Keanu said, tucking your hair behind your ear as you smiled sleepily at him.

“I wanted to,” you replied, tracing the tired lines on his face.

He kissed you softly on the lips before, snaking his arms under your back and knees and lifting you up. Even though you knew it was coming, you still squeaked startled, throwing your own arms around his neck as he chuckled.

You buried your face on the croak of Keanu’s neck inhaling deeply the familiar scent of cigarettes and clove mixed with the salty tanginess of his sweat. You missed him so much that you hesitated on letting go when he settled you on the bed and stepped back, starting to undress.

He shrugged off his blazer and kicked off his shoes and socks before removing his shirt, which you grabbed as soon as it was off his body.

“What are you…?”

Keanu trailed off when you started to undress in front of him, ditching your pajamas and putting on his shirt. It was the grey ARCH shirt that both of you loved. It fitted you almost like a dress, hem nearly reaching your knees. The loose collar from too many years of use slipping to the side and exposing part of your shoulder.

“What is it with you and my shirts?” He asked his tone a little lower, husky and it sent a thrill through your body.

“I just like them.” you shrugged as you crawled to the middle of the bed, sitting cross-legged and making sure he could see your cunt under the hem of the shirt. “They smell like you.”

You made a point of bringing the grey fabric to your nose and inhaling deeply, pulling the hem even higher and revealing more of yourself to him.

Sure he had just seen you fully naked a moment before, but you knew exactly how turned on Keanu got whenever you did this. You could see it in his eyes. They went from their familiar chocolate to a darker shade of brown.

“So, you want to smell like me?” he asked with an arched eyebrow, undoing his jeans and pulling them off along with his underwear and you nodded.

For a moment Keanu stood there watching you as you watched him.

You took in the broad shoulders and strong chest; the beloved pale scar across his abdomen, leading down to the bush of dark hair that surrounded his cock, which was half-hard already. And just the sight of him like this was enough to make wetness spread between your legs.

Keanu moved to the edge of the bed and reached for your legs, bringing them up to his chest, the movement forcing you to lie back on your elbows and pushing the hem of the shirt up to your belly.

“And you’re wearing that knowing I’m right here?” he asked, pressing kisses to your ankles and down your calves, before climbing on the bed and settling between your thighs. “Because I have better ways to make you smell like me.”

“Oh?” you replied raising an eyebrow as Keanu’s hands roamed up your body. “Do tell.”

“How about I show you instead?” he said with a wicked smile, before bending down to nip your inner thigh, making you jolt and giggle.

You felt his smile as he finally moved his mouth to your center, kissing and licking and making you moan and arch up to meet his tongue.

“Pretty sure that way you’ll end up smelling like me instead,” you gasped and the way he chuckled against your core made you curse and pull at his hair.

“Is that a bad thing?”

Keanu moved up, laying kisses over your belly and you reached for the hem of the shirt to pull it off, but he stopped you.

“Leave it on,” he said, crawling on top of you and catching your lips in a kiss. “I like seeing you in it.”

He kissed up your jaw.

“Especially when I know there’s nothing underneath.”

He nipped at the sensitive skin below your ear and your breath hitched.

“I didn’t think I was a possessive man until I met you.”

His hand came between your legs, rubbing circles on your clit, making you moan.

“Now I want the entire world to know who you belong to,”

Keanu kissed up the column of your throat and his lips found yours again as two of his fingers easily slid into your cunt.

“Ke, please,” you panted against his mouth, rocking against his hand.

Keanu nodded and pulled his fingers away long enough to replaced them with his length and you moaned, fingers digging on his back and you both paused to adjust.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, rolling your hips and he kissed you again, setting a maddening pace that had you throwing your head back and curling your toes, heels of your feet pressing against his ass.

Your skin felt electrified, pleasure sparking through your body and you could tell that just like you, Keanu was close by the way his hips faltered and stuttered. You snaked a hand between your bodies to touch yourself, making hard circles on your clit just as he sped up his thrusts, letting out a litany of curses and small grunts.

“Gonna come,” he gasped against your ear and you nodded, your hand working faster against your clit and you could feel that sweet tension reaching its peak.

Pleasure washed over you just as Keanu groaned low in his throat and he came too.

“Welcome home, babe,” you said as soon as you managed to catch your breath and Keanu laughed against your cheek, kissing you softly.

“Thanks.” You felt his nose brushing against your neck as he breathed you in and felt his lips drawing into a lazy smile. “And now you smell just like me.”


End file.
